


Slytherin Friends

by fridayslytherin



Series: 20 Fun Drarry Tropes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Hogwarts, M/M, eighth year, preslash, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridayslytherin/pseuds/fridayslytherin
Summary: Draco finding out that Harry was almost sorted into slytherin





	Slytherin Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got inspired to write this after seeing a tumblr post where the op talked about her 20 fave drarry tropes. I'm going to be writing each and every trope as a series. They will go in order, with this as the first story!

England was, for lack of a better phrase, doing what it did best. Rain was pouring in thick sheets down the windows. And Harry was doing homework in bed. _Tap_. Or at least he was trying to.

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

Harry glared at his paper. Across the room sat Malfoy, casually sprawled across his bed, reading a book. And tapping his bloody fingers against the wood headboard.

 

Ever since the beginning of the year, Harry and Malfoy had been on their best behavior. McGonagall had persuaded all of the slytherin eighth-years to return, despite the backlash from many parents. When faced with the choice of fighting with or against parents that you loved, there was never really any choice. McGonagall had told Harry this on the first day of term.

 

She had been sat behind the desk, reading over some important form or another. She told Harry that in order to truly move on an end the war, the newest generation must become loyal to one another, and not the broken ideals of their families. Upholding the divisions of the houses would only wedge the students further apart, in a time they needed to come together.

 

“Harry,” Professor McGonagall had said, “This life has been a hard one for you. All your years have been spent working on what other people want. And now the war is over. I wish I could give this task to someone else, but I know that you are the only person that can truly lead the students in this.

 

“I know that this is not fair to ask of you, so soon after the war. This should be your time to be free, but I hope you will do one last thing for the wizarding world. I want you to put aside your differences with Draco Malfoy. You two were the poster boys for your sides, and if the world sees you two civil and working together, they will follow suit.”

 

And so Harry had. Apparently, McGonagall had given the same speech to Malfoy, and over the next few weeks, they made a conscious effort to get along and spend time together. Harry expected it to be infuriating. He expected it to be frustrating. And exhausting. And boring.

 

He didn’t expect it to be nice.

 

He certainly didn’t expect to become friends.

 

All of the traits that made Harry’s blood boil before, were sources of hilarity. When Malfoy wasn’t trying to get a rise out of Harry, he was quite witty, and his humor blended perfectly with Harry’s sarcasm. After the first month Harry stopped making a conscious effort to spend time with Malfoy for appearances, and found he was doing it simply because he genuinely enjoyed spending it with the boy.

 

Which is how Harry found himself alone in the dorm with Malfoy, as they worked on their homework. Well, Malfoy was working on his homework. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth and his hair was mussed up from distractedly running his fingers through it.

 

_Tap. Tap._

 

Harry sighed at tried to get back to the transfiguration essay. He read the last paragraph to himself in an attempt to get back into the groove, but-- _Tap._

 

He set down his quill.

 

_Tap. Tap._

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Mm?” _Tap._

 

“Cut it out would you?”

 

Malfoy looked up from the book, baffled.

 

“What?”

 

“You keep tapping your fingers against your headboard! Its driving me insane!”

 

“What this?” Malfoy smirked, slowly dragging the tip of his finger along the woodgrain before loudly tapping his fingernail against it.

 

“Yes.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

 

“You would have made a terrible slytherin, Potter, everyone taps while they are working.”

 

“No” Harry said “I would have made a terrible slytherin because the lighting is so poor I wouldn’t have been able to see my paper.”

 

“As if you know what the lighting looks like.” Malfoy scoffed.

 

It was Harry’s turn to smirk.

 

“Actually, seeing as I’ve been inside your common room, I think I know what I’m talking about.”

 

“ _WHAT?_ ” Malfoy placed down his book and stalked across the room. “When was this, Potter, I need to know.”

 

Harry laughed.

 

“And why would I tell?”

 

“Because if you don’t I’ll make sure I’m always tapping as loudly as I can” Malfoy said.

 

Malfoy grabbed Harry’s ankle and tossed his leg to the side before sitting down on the end of Harry’s bed. He raised both his eyebrows. Harry paused for a moment.

 

“D’you remember in second year when everyone thought that I was the heir of slytherin and trying to kill off the muggleborns?”

 

“There is no way you snuck into slytherin in second year, Potter, get a grip.”

 

“Oh but I _did_ , Malfoy.” Harry said. “Don’t you want to know how?”

 

“Fine. If you expect me to believe you: how?” Malfoy said. He was trying to look nonchalant but Harry could see he was desperate for the information.

 

So Harry told him. As Harry gave each detail, Malfoy became more and more incredulous. His eyebrows seemed to rise with every sentence until they were almost invisible under his blond hair. Malfoy shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe you.”

 

Harry chuckled. “That isn’t even the most outrageous thing I’ve done at Hogwarts.”

 

“Oh, I absolutely believe that.” Malfoy said. Then he paused “Did Granger… really have the face of a cat?”

 

“Yeah” Harry said “Madam Pomfrey kept her in the hospital wing all weekend.”

 

At that, Malfoy started laughing.  He put his hand on the bed to steady himself and threw his head back. His pinky and ring finger were pressed against Harry’s ankle. Harry shivered.

 

“Potter, this is the funniest story you have ever told me.” Malfoy said, wiping his eyes with the edge of his black silk pajamas. “And the way you tried to get information! How positively slytherin of you.”

 

Harry shrugged. He took a moment to take in Malfoy, sat on his bed, giggling like a mad person. Malfoy’s hair was still mussed from doing homework and his eyes were wild and bright. Never in a million years would Harry have thought he would end up here. He hesitated for only a moment before sharing the secret he had never spoke aloud since his first night at Hogwarts.

 

“Well, Malfoy, the Sorting Hat did want to put me in slytherin you know.”

 

Malfoy stopped giggling.

 

“It _what_? You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?”

 

Harry laughed.

 

“Well you should, Malfoy, because it’s true. The hat said that I was destined for great things if I was in slytherin but I didn’t want to be, so I asked to be put in a different house.”

 

Malfoy stared at him, dumbstruck.

 

“And it just let you?”

 

“Well yeah,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t think the hat makes anyone go into a house they don’t want to be in.”

 

Shaking his head, Malfoy let out a long breath.

 

“You continue to surprise me, Potter.”

 

“Why thank you, Malfoy.”

 

Suddenly, Malfoy grinned.

 

“If you were meant to be a slytherin, then you have to get all the proper training!”

 

“What?” spluttered Harry, “But I didn’t even make it into the house!”

 

“Doesn’t matter!” Malfoy replied gleefully. “The Hat wanted you in slytherin which means I must now teach you the ways of a proper slytherin student. We’ll start tomorrow. You are seven years behind after all.”

 

Harry groaned and put his face in his hands.

 

“You’re making me regret telling someone about that”

 

“Well, too bad! You’re just going to have to-- Wait, Potter, did you mean that I’m the first person you told that you’re actually a slytherin?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Drarry fic and I am actually pretty proud of it! That being said, I am a total believer that perfection is impossible so if there's anything you see that you think i need to improve on (from the plot to the way i write to how many commas i use--- PLEASE TELL ME! i wont get better without it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
